¿Malboro? No me jodas
by Ibrahil
Summary: Dean es atacado por un monstro en una misión de Samuel, y queda herido de "gravedad" pero la forma en que se ira curando será jodidamente dolorosa y placentera para el Y para Sam .
1. Chapter 1

¿Malboro? No me jodas.

Autora: Ibrahil.

Rating: NC-17

Fandom: Supernatural.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece para nada, y si lo hiciera hubiera muchas mas mujeres finas en la serie y por supuesto mucho Wincest

Advertencias: Wincest, PWP.

Resumen: Dean es atacado por un monstro en una misión de Samuel, y queda herido de "gravedad" pero la forma en que se ira curando será jodidamente dolorosa y placentera para el (Y para Sam).

NdA: Esta dividido en partes por culpa del puto Lj.

Dedicado a mi nena. Vane008

Dean mantiene la mirada fija en la carpeta que sostiene el doctor, intentando entender lo que ha dicho hace solo minutos, intentando comprender como es que su vida esta tan jodida. No han pasado ni dos meses de que se reencontró con Sam, y no pensó que se joderia su vida así de rápido, mas de lo que estaba todo sea dicho.

Sam por su parte miraba al suelo atónito y algo sonrojado, con la boca abierta y una erección, que gracias a cualquier entidad divina no se notaba gracias a sus anchos pantalones. Solo recordar lo que había dicho el doctor hace segundos le provoca un largo escalofrió de placer, que probablemente acabaría con las pocas neuronas que le quedaban.

El doctor por su parte los miro a ambos algo divertido.

- Tampoco es para tanto chicos, después de todo son hermanos no. – añadió divertido aun. – Solo apliquen la crema dos veces al día y compran el pequeño aparato, de esa manera no se cerrara y…¡Puff! Todo vuelve a la normalidad en un santiamén. – Kripke se levanto y tomo unos cuantos frasquitos pequeños.

Dean observo la silla vacía donde antes había estado el doctor sin decir nada al comentario, ni siquiera podía ver a Sam a la cara, se da la vuelta con algo de dificultad para salir de la habitación donde estaban, cojeando disimuladamente.

Sam lo ve salir y intenta con todas las ganas de su cuerpo de no fijarse en su apretado trasero y la forma casi exagera en la que ahora se arquean sus piernas. Pensar que cuando volvió del infierno, lo primero que quiso hacer fue correr donde Dean y decirle que lo amaba, pero cuando le dio el primer vistazo a la nueva vida de Dean su corazón se retorció de dolor y de felicidad a la vez.

Respiro hondo intentando bajar la erección que cargaba, intentando pensar en otra cosa cuando sintió la mirada del doctor sobre el.

-¿Si? –pregunto mas por cortesía que por interés realmente, creía que ya todo se había dicho.

- Pues…me gustaría que se lo tomaran con calma, por lo que se ve tu hermano es todo un macho pero tu pareces ser mas…flexible – Sam frunció el ceño. Kripke solo soltó una risita. –Me refiero a que puede que logres convencerlo de que es lo mejor para el. Sabes el veneno se ha ido de su cuerpo pero necesitas curarlo si no quieres que esa cosa se lo vaya comiendo por dentro ¿ok?.

Sam hizo una mueca con los labios y acepto los dos potes extra grandes de crema que Kripke les ofrecía.

-Y esto también. –Le entrego uno mas chiquito.

Sam leyó la etiqueta y trago saliva. Vaselina.

En la habitación de Sam.

Dean entro molesto, aunque intentaba ocultarlo, no podía evitar sentir esa rabia llenarlo por dentro, se dirigió a la cama que ahora era de el y se le quedo viendo un largo rato, afuera se escuchaban unas mujeres discutiendo y algún que otro borracho animándolas, afinco sus dos manos en el colchón y se afinco hacia delante movió una rodilla hacia delante y gimió de dolor, maldijo por lo bajo. Se incorporo con dificulta colocándose una mano en la cadera, respirando agitadamente volvió a intentarlo de nuevo.

Escucho a Sam entrar en la habitación, o mas bien lo sintió, con toda esa aura de preocupación que era capaz de notarla hasta un bebe. Se incorporo rápidamente mordiéndose los labios para no gemir de dolor.

- ¿Dean? –le escucho preguntar preocupado tal y como lo había predicho

- No es nada. –dijo con voz fuerte, pero Sam pudo notar la molestia en su voz.

- ¿Quieres que…que te cure de una vez? – le escucho acercarse.

Sam tenia una erección de nuevo, el solo hecho de imaginarse a Dean, a su hermano, su sangre, su amor, su todo; en esa posición tan vulnerable, tan abierto, se le hacia agua la boca de imaginárselo.

El rubio se tenso al escuchar la pregunta, sus hombros rectos, tensos como nunca habían estados. Sintió un jalón en su entrepierna que le hizo bajar la vista asombrado, observando el bulto que se asomaba, trago fuerte.

- Esta bien.

La noche era oscura, había neblina por todas partes y las únicas lucen que alumbraban la oscuridad eran las linternas que Dean y Sam llevaba, cada uno recorriendo con las pequeñas luces el perímetro del lugar, buscando por algún indicio de aquellas putas plantas que tanto trabajo costaba localizar.

Dean se giro hacia Sam quien asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia su derecha comenzando a investigar el lugar por su cuenta.

Estaban en un viejo invernadero a las afueras de Tenesse City, Samuel los había enviado allí a investigar unas recientes muertes por envenenamiento, el abuelo Winchester tenia la certeza de que se trataba de unas plantas que cultivaban los Werewolfs para atraer a las hembras, Dean casi se había cagado de la risa cuando escucho eso, ganándose las miradas atónitas y algunas enfadadas de los Campbells y el menor Winchester.

Luego había venido una pelea entre el y Sam sobre la confianza que este depositaba en el viejo Campbell, enfadándose en uno con el otro, aunque al final Dean había terminado cediendo.

Se supone que debían eliminar las plantas quemándolas simplemente, pero no sabían cuantos Werewolfs podría haber en la zona, Dean estaba emocionado por que al fin después de tanto tiempo podría cazar uno de esos.

Dean se movió silenciosamente por las viejas macetas que yacían rotas en el suelo, viendo la luz lejana de la linterna de Sam desviando a la derecha, no le quedaba otra opción que aceptarlo, que comenzar a vivir con ello de nuevo, con el hecho de que su Sammy ahora era todo un Samuel, muy literalmente, esos músculos marcados que tenia eran súper irresistibles, la manera en la que lucia ahora era mucho mas masculina de lo que recuerda, la forma de su nariz solo provocaba lamerla incansablemente, se estremeció de imaginarse lo que podría hacer Sam con su boca, con sus manos grandes como palas, la forma en la que tomarían sus nalgas y las apretarían, la forma en que sus dedos lo abrir…

Dean se puso alerta cuando sintió una presencia detrás de el, más bien varias, sujeto la pistola con fuerza en la mano y se fue girando, con la linterna en la mano, la cosa lo tiro contra la pared y lo sostuvo allí, varios tentáculos sosteniéndolos, escucho la pistola de Sam detonarse en su dirección, algo le salpico la cara y luego sintió una cosa viscosa y viva metérsele por la boca, estaba seguro que era uno de los tentáculos de la criatura que lo sostenía.

Sam siguió disparando desesperado por sacar a su hermano de allí, la criatura no cedía nada, un rayo de luna se coló en la habitación he ilumino a la criatura.

El castaño abrió los ojos grandes y observo la horrible criatura, con sus tentáculos verdosos atrapando a Dean y prácticamente metiéndose por su boca, era mucho mas grande que su hermano, diablos era hasta mas grande que el, si era lo de menos que se esperaba, un Malboro, un jodido y malvado Malboro, como en FF, si exacto como en FF.

Encendió el Lanzallamas rojo que llevaba en un bolsillo de la camisa y apunto a la criatura, tratando de darle en la parte mas alejada de Dean, cuando el fuego toco la criatura esta lanzo una especie de chillido y soltó a Dean, Sam corrió y alejo a su hermano de las llamas, viendo una especie de baba salir de su boca.

Sam tomo a Dean de los hombros y lo ayudo a inclinarse en la cama, dejando su trasero desnudo a la vista, sus pantalones y bóxer enrollados en sus tobillos, sus manos apretando la sabana y su cara volteada hacia el otro lado, Sam no podía ver su expresión , pero se imaginaba que seria de puro enfado.

Poso sus manos sobre los cachetes de Dean y los estiro para ver la roja entrada, un pequeño hilillo de sangre salía de el.

- ¡Joder Sam! Mas cuidado hombre. –reclamo Dean removiéndose incomodo.

-Lo siento…¿te duele mucho? –pregunto intentando desviar su atención de la hinchada entrada de su hermano.

-¿Qué crees? –pregunto de mala manera Dean.

Dean estaba sentado en el váter observando sus dedos ensangrentados, su expresión era de dolor, hace una semana que esa maldita cosa lo violo por la boca, fue bastante desagradable pero si sumas a eso el hecho de que se desmayo de inmediato no era tan malo.

Volvió su atención a sus dedos, observo el liquido rojo chorreándole entre los dedos, y es que desde que había despertado aquella mañana luego del incidente había estado bastante ronco, vomitando, su estomago doliéndole horrores, y lo peor…su amado y preciado…ano.

Se estremeció cunado se levanto, tenia que decirle a Sam, pero no sabia ni como empezar, gimió de dolor cuando sintió sus piernas mojarse de sangre.

- ¡SAAAAAM! –grito afincándose como pudo a la pared, sin mover mucho sus piernas, con su corazón latiéndole a mas no poder.

Sam se relamió los labios antes de meter su dedo índice derecho en el bote de vaselina, su otra mano manteniendo abierto el culo de Dean para dejar ver su hinchada entrada. Saco su dedo impregnado con la viscosa sustancia y lo puso suavemente contra el conjunto de músculos que formaban el ano de Dean, quien siseo, Sam no sabia si dolor o placer, Dean por su parte si no sabia, placer.

Sam esparció con su dedo suavemente la vaselina por todo el conjunto de músculos acariciando, tanteando el terreno. Introdujo la punta suavemente, moviendo el dedo circularmente.

- Sam…duele. –gimió Dean sintiendo una lagrima caer.

- Ok…intentare hacerlo mas lento… -frunció el ceño, estaba siendo egoísta con su hermano, el ahí muriéndose de placer por cumplir uno de sus mas sucios sueños y Dean sufriendo en agonía.

Sam acaricio un poco mas antes de meter un poco mas su dedo, lo mas lento que podía, lo retiro con la misma lentitud y lo mojo en la crema que debían usar para curarlo.

- OK Dean…quiero que me digas si es mucho…esta es fría y según Kripke arde como no te imaginas.

- ¿Puede ser peor? -su voz sonó ahogada, seguramente tenia la boca pegada a la cama.

Sam hizo una mueca triste antes de poner la punta del dedo contra la entrada de nuevo, Dean hizo un sonido ahogado y lo vio queriendo alejarse del dedo.

- Aguanta Dean.

- ¿Por qué no te la…AHHHH! –grito cuando sintió la fría crema en su interior. Podía escuchar la voz de Sam susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras mientras introducía un poco mas de crema, acariciando suavemente, tan lejos como su dedo llegara, metiendo mas crema dentro de el, sintiendo su interior arder horriblemente.

Todo acabo tan rápido como empezó.

Y Dean gimió descansado.

-¿Ya? –pregunto con la voz quebrada.

Sam no le respondió si no que les subió un poco los pantalones, tomándolo de las caderas y recostándolo de lado, sin querer ver a la cara a Dean.

- ¿Sam?

- Ya se acabo Dean. Descansa anda. –se acerco y le acaricio el cabello sudado sin verlo a los ojos.

- Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Parte Dos.

Así paso el resto de la semana, Dean comiendo todo los tipos de sopa posible solo por que no quería comer la misma mierda 24/7; estaba irritable con Sam, pero el castaño sabia que la razón era por que se sentía herido en su orgullo, herido debido a que había tenido que humillarse horriblemente con su hermano menor.

Para Sam no era una tortura cada vez que lo curaba, o por lo menos al principio, de hecho las dos ultimas veces se había tomado al menos unos 15 minutos para acariciar la entrada de Dean con su dedo ensalivado, observando a su hermano estremecerse incontrolablemente.

Aunque cada vez que aplicaba la crema que debía curarlo Dean se ponía cada vez peor, ayer por ejemplo había llorado a mas no poder, tanto así que Sam luego de curarlo se había acostado con el y así se habían quedado dormidos, como cuando Sam tenia frio a sus 11 años y corría a meterse a la cama de Dean el hermano mayor, o como cuando Dean se ausentaba con su padre y cuando regresaba Sammy el pequeño lo único que quería era enterrarse en ese cuello de cazador de su hermano.

Sam hizo lo posible por tragarse el bostezo y así no mover a Dean quien descansaba cómodamente en su pecho, observo el cabello oscuro de su hermano, como había cambiado en ese año pensó con nostalgia.

Acaricio con sus dedos la suave piel, pero caliente, del antebrazo con el que su hermano se aferraba a su pecho, era tan bueno sentirlo así, sentir el calor de Dean.

Dean gimió entre sueños antes de despertar de golpe, sus ojos abriéndose de prisa, respirando agitadamente.

- ¿Una pesadilla? –pregunto Sam un poco preocupado por el brusco despertar de su hermano

Dean se separo bruscamente de Sam.

- ¿Qué coño haces aquí? –pregunto a la defensiva. Sam solo le sonrió cariñosamente revolviéndole el cabello.

- Anoche no te sentías muy bien recuerdas…

¿Qué si recuerda? Claro que recuerda, ya daría el por no recordar nada. Recuerda que Sam paso torturándolo prácticamente un milenio con su puto dedo ensalivado, solo poniéndolo allí y haciendo presión sobre la delicada y súper sensible piel de su entrada. Y luego no pudo evitar sentir un casi insoportable placer cuando le ha metido ese dedo gigante hasta el ultimo nudillo, recuerda haberse sentido terriblemente enfermo por desear a su hermano tan ciegamente, menos mal que Sam pensó que había sido por el dolor que si no seguro deja que se muera allí en la cama por pervertido.

Dean carraspeo y se intento sentar, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su baja espalda, ni tres segundos pasaron para que Sam lo estuviera rodeando con su kilométrico cuerpo, a él Dean Winchester el hombre de todas las mujeres, a él que le ponía pensar que su hermano se la metiera por el culo.

- Quita Sam… -murmuro sin fuerzas.

- Dean… -gimió frustrado el menor. – Deja que te ayude a levantarte al menos.

- ¡NO SAM! –grito forcejeando para quitárselo de encima pero Sam no lo dejo.

- Quédate quieto –regaño apretándolo entre sus brazos, mas fuertes de cómo Dean los recordaba la ultima vez. –Se que esto es incomodo para ti Dean pero quiero que te cures ¿ok? Hoy empezaremos con el… -trago saliva y sintió a su hermano estremecerse. – No tengas miedo Dean…-dijo con voz suave.

- ¿Quién te dijo que tenia miedo? –replico golpeando a Sam en el estomago pero aun asi el sasquastch que era su hermano no cedió su agarre. – Sam te lo advierto niñato me voy a enfadar y te meteré una patada…

- ¿Cómo siquiera podrás levantara la pierna? ¿Huh? –pregunto serio.

- Cállate.

-Bien ya que terminaste tu rabieta, vamos a curarte. –Sam se bajo de la cama.

Dean lo miro sorprendido, y para que negarlo algo ansioso. Decidió que lo mejor era ocultarlo todo debajo de su mascara; vio a Sam rebuscar en su mochila y sacar una bolsa negra.

-Sam… -susurro.

- Ya Dean, lo se pero voy a curarte.

La puerta sonó en ese momento para luego abrirse, Samuel entro observando al cazador en la cama quien le dio una mirada desconfiada y a Sam que metía algo rápidamente en la mochila.

- Veo que no dormiste Sam –señalo con la cabeza la cama arreglada del Winchester mas pequeño.

- Me acosté temprano, no tenia mucho sueño. –agrego acercándose a la cama de Dean y sentándose a su lado.

- Vine a comentarles que esa cosa que vieron era un Malboro; mis chicos han ido a investigar que era la cosa esta mañana y pues eso es lo que hemos descubierto. –afirmo sentándose sobre la cama de Sam.

Sam hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

- ¿Entonces esas mierdas de verdad existen? – pregunto con voz aguda sorprendiendo a los dos mayores.

- Si, son plantas venenosas, hasta peores que las mismas que buscaban ustedes, debido a que esta…pues está viva.

- Osea que es como una… ¿criatura? –pregunto Dean.

- Si, puede ser hasta mas peligrosa que un mismo hombre lobo, tuviste suerte de solo tener un intestino dañado Dean.

Dean hizo una mueca y Sam sonrió escondiendo su cara de la vista de los mayores. De pronto se puso de pie y se asomo por la ventana pensativo.

- ¿Ocurre algo Sam? –pregunto Samuel adelantándose a Dean con la pregunta.

- No, solo recordé algo gracioso. –movió la cabeza con esa sonrisa de mierda que tenia mucho últimamente. Dean lo vio sorprendido y algo molesto.

- Bien, bueno mis chicos irán a buscar…

- ¡NO! – los dos Samuel voltearon a verlo. – Nosotros cazaremos estas cosas.

- Dean si Samuel dice que los tiene es por que…

- Tú cállate Sam. –señalo el mayor. – Si no quieres venir, ¡Bien, iré yo solo!. –afirmo levantándose sin hacer una sola mueca, dejando a un atónito Sam en la habitación mientras se metía al baño.

Unas horas después ambos estaban en el auto, Sam volteado hacia la ventana del coche y Dean conduciendo, su cuerpo inclinado ligeramente hacia un lado, todo sea dicho para no afincar su delicado trasero contra el asiento directamente.

- ¿Quieres manejar? – pregunto de repente.

Sam no respondió.

- ¿Puedo saber que coño te pasa ahora? –pregunto sin cambiar su tono de voz.

Sam decidió pasar completamente de el.

Llegaron al lugar de día, según Christian y Gwen no había ninguna criatura mas en el lugar pero igual Dean había decidido buscar por su cuenta.

Cuando se bajaron del auto, Dean vio de reojo como Sam negaba con la cabeza como si le fastidiara la idea de investigar.

Dean lanzo la puerta del auto haciendo al menor saltar y darle una mirada curiosa, Dean le replico con una de sus típicas miradas de rabia.

El rubio camino sin mirar atrás para ver si su hermano lo seguía. Entro en el lugar dándose cuenta de lo diferente que era en el día, parecía un sitio normal.

Se dirigió al lugar donde había sido atacado, preguntándose como es que la criatura había llegado tan cerca sin que el lo notara si era tan grande.

- ¿Pero que coño…?

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Sam alcanzándolo, dirigiendo su mirada a donde Dean fijaba la suya. –Aquí no es…donde te atacaron… -señalo el lugar que se encontraba limpio, pero limpio en el sentido de limpio como si lo hubiesen pulido y todo.

- ¿Donde están las cenizas de la criatura? – pregunto mas para si mismo que para Sam.

- Quizás…quizás Samuel le dijo a los chicos que se lo llevaran. – intento Sam.

- ¿Para que van a querer un cadáver de una planta? –pregunto con voz fuerte.

- No soy adivino Dean. – replico encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Ah no? ¡Pues tu eres el que confía en Samuel!

- ¡Son nuestra familia Dean!

- No Sam, tu y yo somos familia, ellos son solo un montón de extraños. –Dean lo empujo, o al menos lo intento, denle crédito por ello.

Sam no se movió nada con el "empujón" de Dean y solo se le quedo mirando serio.

- No puedo creer que hallas dicho eso. – negó con la cabeza. – ¿Qué no te ha quedado claro que ellos no son malos?, ¿Qué son la familia de mama?, ¡Mierda Dean!

- Esto es lo mismo que con Ruby ¿cierto? – pregunto sonriendo de lado. – Osea que solo tengo que esperar a que venga un ¡MALDITO APOCALIPSIS! ¿¡PARA QUE ME ESCUCHES SAM! –grito furioso.

Sam frunció el ceño, sintiendo la sangre calentarse de odio en su cuerpo. Tomo a Dean de las esquinas de su camisa y lo golpeo contra la pared, viendo la mueca de dolor y oyendo el grito ahogado de su hermano.

- ¿Dean? –pregunto algo asustado.

Dean no respondió solo bajo la cabeza y tomo las manos de Sam separándolas de su cuerpo, se alejo caminando, dejando a un Sam tembloroso atrás.

Dean se afinco contra el capo del Impala, sosteniéndose con una mano de la cadera intentando ahogar el gemido de dolor que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios.

- "Maldito Sam" –pensó sintiendo su latir de dolor su entrada.

Dean no quería ni pensar como montarse en el Impala, en esos momentos era cuando odiaba terriblemente a Cass por haberle destrozado el auto a Sam.

Solo quería estar solo, lejos del maldito anti cristo, pero la vida no era tan fácil.

- Dean… - Casi murmuro Sam acercándose. –Yo… he conseguido un rastro de…de uno de los monstros, yo quiero quedarme…llamare a Samuel…- Dean bufo. - Samuel me recogerá. –termino mirando hacia otro lado.

- Me hubieses dejado morir. –murmuro Dean.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Si quieres quedarte hazlo…volveré con Lisa…no pienso perder un minuto mas de mi tiempo contigo. –replico moviéndose a la puerta del Impala.

- Dean… ¿Cómo…como piensas decirle de tu situación? – pregunto sintiéndose celoso.

- Ella lo entenderá, en primer lugar nunca debí recurrir a ti. – mientras hablaba veía con temor el asiento.

Una especie de gemido lastimero los puso en alerta a los dos, ambos sacando sus armas. Observando el lugar con cautela.

- Ha venido de adentro.

- ¿Vamos a entrar? – pregunto Sam viendo a Dean, esperando que este aceptara.

- Bien un ultimo vistazo.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3

Ese último vistazo se transformo en unas horas angustiosas para ambos. Dean ni siquiera recuerda cuando volvieron al hotel de mierda donde se hospedaban.

Observaba el techo distraído cuando escucho la puerta abriéndose, cerro los ojos fingiendo dormir.

- Entonces… ¿si se lo llevaron? Samuel, Dean me tiene harto con su desconfianza….tienes que hacer algo para ganártelo…Si ya le he dicho eso…esta bien… -Sam colgó el teléfono y se giro a la cama, se sentó al lado de Dean.

Dean fingió despertarse y mirar a su hermano que lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Hey… -dijo con la voz ronca.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto levantándose y dirigiéndose a su bolso.

- Igual. ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto observándolo sacar las cremas que usaba para curarlo y la bolsa negra.

- No pongas esa mirada Dean, vamos date la vuelta. – se burlo Sam.

- Lo estas disfrutando ¿no? El hacerme sufrir así.

- Vamos Dean, claro que no. Quiero que te cures rápido. – "Claro que lo disfruto Dean" respondió en realidad en su mente.

Dean se volteo sonrojado.

- Bien pero hazlo rápido.

- ¿No te gusta que lo haga lento? –pregunto mordiéndose el labio y acercándose a Dean bajándole los pantalones. – ¡Levanta! –pidió dándole una palmada en el muslo.

- Como hagas eso de nuevo te pateare el cu…¡SAM! –exclamo cuando su hermano le abrió las nalgas exponiéndolo.

- Esta hinchada pero no como el primer día. –dijo muy tranquilo.

Dean se estremeció, prefería que su hermano se callara la boca mientras le curaba, ya que escucharle la voz solo lo hacia fantasear mas.

Sam por su parte se mordió la lengua, aguantando los deseos de lamerla, solo quería saborear a Dean. Se sintió endurecer y reprimió un gemido de frustración.

Mojo el dedo con la vaselina, la que ya casi estaba terminada, y lo aplico suavemente en la entrada metiendo el dedo no mucho después. Dean gimió.

- ¿Lo quieres así Dean? – pregunto malicioso.

- Maldito… -gruño el mayor.

- Tranquilo lo hare rápido…como te gusta. –murmuro sabiendo que podía ganarse un puñetazo del mayor.

Saco el dedo y lo mojo en la crema, acariciando un poco los muslos de Dean, quien se removió nervioso. Metió el dedo haciendo círculos a medida que lo metía mas, introduciéndolo completo, acariciando la zona ya conocida. Toco una especie de abultamiento, como una cicatriz interna y oyó a Dean maldecir a la vez que apretaba su dedo.

- ¿Te duele?

- Si…

-Debe ser una herida interna. –hizo una mueca de disgusto. – Déjame buscar a ver si consigo otra.

Tanteo mas la zona hasta que…

- ¡Sam por dios! -grito Dean, revolviéndose en la cama de placer, empujándose sin darse cuenta mas contra el dedo de Sam, quien casi se había venido en los pantalones.

El menor intento detenerse, pensar en las consecuencias de ello, pero no pudo. Comenzó a mover la yema de su dedo contra la próstata de Dean una y otra vez.

- Sam…Sam…están bueno…oh mierda… -las manos del mayor estrujaban las sabanas mientras mordía la almohada ahogando los gemidos de placer que sentía.

- Tócate Dean - ordeno separando una de las manos de Dean que se aferraba a las sabanas y guiándola hacia su polla. El cazador no dudo ni un momento a comenzar a tocarse rápidamente, mientras que Sam con su mano libre acariciaba los suaves testículos.

- Sam…

Sam se mordió el labio para no comenzar hablar sucio como le gustaba hacerlo, todo por no incomodar a Dean y hacerlo que detuviera esto.

Sintió el interior de su hermano contraerse, pasando por su mente la pregunta de ¿Cómo se sentiría eso sobre su polla? Metió otro dedo, tomando ese pequeño punto entre sus dedos, sin dejar de estrujarlo con fuerza.

- Sam… - gimió Dean acariciándose la punta fuertemente sintiendo los músculos de su estomago contraerse, estaba cerca, cuando de pronto sintió como el cuerpo caliente de Sam se alejaba, sacando sus dedos, dejándolo ahí vacío. -¿Sam? –pregunto levantando la cara hacia su hermano.

- Shhh… -lo silencio el castaño abriendo la bolsa.

- ¿Vas a…?

- Si, Dean.

Sam saco un pequeño consolador, era tan grande como dos dedos suyos aunque un poquito mas largo, así que a Dean no se le iba a ser difícil adaptarse. Sam lo unto de vaselina y se lo mostro a Dean.

- ¿Crees que podrás con el? – pregunto burlón, Dean le saco el dedo del medio en clara señal de molestia. – Si no te andas con cuidado te meteré ese dedo también. – amenazo presionando la punta del consolador contra la entrada de Dean.

- Puta.

- Imbécil – Sam soltó una carcajada introduciendo el aparato dentro Dean quien se removió incomodo, poniéndose en cuatro. –Así me gusta Dean.

- ¿En serio? Por que así mismo pienso darte cuando termines. – aseguro sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que había afirmado.

Sam sonrió simplemente sin decir nada. Comenzó a mover el consolador de adentro afuero, viendo como su hermano se empujaba contra el, follandose asimismo. La vista era increíble, pero no lo suficiente para Sam. El solo quería ver a su hermano con su polla dentro, que fuera el quien le causara placer no ese pedazo de plástico.

Aparentemente no solo Sam pensaba así.

- Sam…hazlo por favor. –suplico el mayor un poco avergonzado, pero de verdad ya Dean no podría aguantar mucho mas el deseo de sentir a su hermano.

- ¿Segu-…?

- Hazlo antes que me arrepienta y te golpee. –amenazo el mayor haciendo reír a Sam.

Sam se levanto dejando el aparato dentro de Dean quien lo tomo y comenzó a metérselo el mismo rápidamente.

- Eres tan jodidamente caliente Dean… -murmuro desabrochándose sus pantalones, para luego quitárselos y casi arrancarse la camisa.

Se sentó detrás de su hermano, inclinándose hacia delante; chupando los dedos de Dean, los que sostenían el consolador, lo hizo por un rato mas hasta que el mismo lo saco de Dean tirándolo a un lado de la cama. Abrió las nalgas de su hermano y vio la crema chorreando de su entrada.

- Te follare tan fuerte que botaras mi semen de la misma forma. – Dean gimió ante las palabras de su hermano.

- Hablador…

- Huh… -Sam presiono la punta de su polla contra la humedad entrada de Dean. –Sigue provocando y te la meteré de golpe.

- Ohhh ¿estas enfadándote? Seguro que me da mas placer meterme la mierda esa de plástico a tu polla.

Sam sonrió antes de meterla todo tal y como había amenazado, causando que los brazos de Dean desistieran y este cayera en la cama dando un sonoro grito.

- Maldito cabron… -gimoteo sintiendo como Sam salía casi completo de el, nada mas dejando la punta dentro, para luego meterse completo duramente. –Sam…

- ¿Qué, Dean? ¿Quieres que vaya mas lento? ¿Qué te lo haga despacio, como a una mujer? –se burlo penetrándolo con el mismo ritmo, acelerando solo un poco mas.

Dean se mordió los labios, maldiciendo en su mente. Abrió sus piernas un poco mas, dejando hacer a Sam, puede que eso destrozara todos estos días de curación, pero valía la pena.

- Sammy…mas…- pidió levantándose como pudo, colocándose de nuevo en cuatro. Observo a su hermano y se lamio los labios.

Sam sonrió antes de colocarse sobre el, acercándose mucho mas, metiendo su lengua directamente en la boca de Dean, quien gimió ansioso. Dean chupo la lengua de Sam, mientras sentía su culo arder por las embestidas.

- Sam…Sammy…Sam…

-Hazlo Dean por mi. –ordeno metiendo su lengua de nuevo en esa caliente boca.

Dean afinco su peso en su mano izquierda, dirigiendo la derecha a su polla, masajeándola rápidamente mientras sentía a Sam apretando su próstata con cada embestida, corriéndose abundantemente a la quinta sacudida de su mano.

Sam apretó las caderas de Dean mientras sentía ese cálido interior apretarlo casi insoportablemente, siguió embistiendo corriéndose en el interior de Dean, las embestidas haciendo que su semen saliera hacia afuera.

Dean gimió sintiendo sus muslos humedecerse, aun no había dejado de tocarse, estaba seguro que si no se detenía era capaz de excitarse de nuevo.

- Eres…demasiado bueno Dean… -Sam se salió de el. – Mierda tienes que verte Dean…es como la cosa mas caliente de el mundo…ver tu culo chorreando sangre y semen…

Dean se estremeció ante las palabras de su hermano. Sammy quería jugar al sucio pues el también podía jugar.

Llevo su mano mas allá de sus testículos y con su dedo del medio se acaricio la mojada entrada.

-¿Qué dijiste acerca de este dedo? – movió el dedo en cuestión sobre toda la entrada.

- Y luego la puta soy yo Dean… -murmuro para luego tomar la mano de Dean e introducir el dedo en la entrada. –¿Que tal se siente?

- Me encanta… -murmuro algo adormilado. –Pero voy a dormirme.

- Oh…eres un aburrido. –Sam hizo un puchero.

Se levanto con cuidado y tomo a Dean en brazos.

- Sam ¿Qué coño? –mascullo aferrándose a los hombros de Sam.

Sam no hizo caso de las protestas de Dean, lo metió en la ducha y abrió el agua mojándolos a ambos, dándose cuenta muy tarde de que Dean aun tenia la camisa puesta.

- Eres un bruto – fue lo único que dijo Dean. Sam lo termino de desnudar y comenzó a frotarlo con la esponja que había dejado en el baño. –Se lo que quieres Sammy. –susurro contra los labios de su hermano menor, se afinco contra la pared de la ducha y dejo que Sam le introdujera sus dedos de nuevo, masajeándolo.

- ¿Cuanto vas a tardar en recuperarte?

Samuel se sentó en la mesa del viejo local, miro su reloj por cuarta vez en la noche. Se le hacia tarde.

Escucho la puerta del local abrirse y volteo el rostro hacia ella, viendo a el hombre allí parado.

- Ya te tomo mucho tiempo ¿no?

El hombre solo asintió y se sentó frente a Samuel.

- ¿Lograste sacar algo de esa criatura?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces…¿Malboro? No me jodas John.

Jonh Winchester sonrió.

Dean se estiro en la cama, sintiendo los cálidos brazos de Sam rodeándolo.

- Buenos días Dean.

- Mmmm ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las cuatro de la mañana.

- Me duele el culo. – comento haciendo que Sam soltara una sonora carcajada.

- Estoy seguro de ello.

- Es tu culpa…primero la punta planta violadora y luego tu puta polla.

- ¿Quieres que te cure, Dean?

- Definitivamente si, Sammy.

FIN


End file.
